MP3 Boys
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the boys with the mp3 players always with them. Mostly: NekuxOC MinatoxOC
1. Gone

MP3 Boys.

A collection of drabbles for the boys with the mp3 players always with them.

Mostly NekuxOC MinatoxOC

This will mostly be drabbles for The World Ends with You and Persona 3. Neku and Minato the music loving, emo like and mp3 using boys!

Do not own anything.

* * *

___________________

Gone.

___________________

The tear's never stopped falling from your eyes.

In your mind you replayed the last time you saw him.

You didn't want to face it nor accept the basic fact.

But you had to.

He was gone and was never coming back.

You had to move on.

* * *


	2. Not listening

Do not own The World Ends with You or Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

_______________________

Not listening.

_______________________

"And then Sora and Riku came back to the island to find Kairi and the others waiting for them!"

"Uh huh…"

"It was so sweet and the end song was so cool! I cant believe I finally beat it!"

"Right, that's great."

An annoyed sigh left your lips. All the time you were talking to him, Neku was listening to his MP3 player and just nodded his head in agreement and gave monotone answers.

"Fine since your not listening to me, I might just go and make out with Joshua!" you got up and began to walk away only to have Neku grab your arm and pull your body back to him.

Your eyes widened even more when he kissed your lips. When he finally pulled back you were left flushed and dazed.

"Don't you even joke about going to him Nodoka!" he growled out, even the thought of his girlfriend and the silver haired bastard together in the same room made him mad.

You sighed happily as you kissed his cheek "At least I know now how to get you to show public display of affection Neku."

* * *


	3. Possession

_Ok, I do not own Persona 3 or the song Possession by Jyongri (The same person who sang the end song of TWEWY)_

_I used the English version here but I love the Japanese version better._

_

* * *

_

__________________

Possession

__________________

Minato blushed as a new song, which he was sure wasn't on it before, started to play. He watched you smirk as you hear the catchy beat of the song from under the blue haired boys headphones. He just knew you were to blame for this!

_You are mine and I'm yours, _

_Our love don't mean much more, _

_But is there more that can be asked for?, _

_I watch over you through day and dark nights, _

_You're roaming in my mind, so Aren't you owned?_

But when did you get your hands on his MP3 player?

* * *


	4. Plush toy

Do not own The World Ends with You! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

____________________

Plush toy

____________________

Neku twitched in annoyance as he saw the…_thing…_you were cuddling in your arms.

"(Your name) what the hell is that?"

You looked up at Neku with a bright smile and a blush upon your cheeks. The orange haired boy twitched even more when you hugged the thing closer to your bosom.

"Oh this? Shiki made the plush for me, you know how much I love plush toys!" you giggled slightly as you rub your face into the plush's soft fabric.

"I know that but why does it have to be of me!?"

* * *


	5. Choice

Warning spoilers.

I think I made a mess on this one. Minato is so easy yet so difficult to write! Ryoji and Minato need lots of hugs and love yo!

Do not own Persona 3 or Minato. And no I do not have many hot guys in my closet, I wish I did but I don't. Reason? Many fan girls (and boys) and lawsuits.

* * *

__________________

Choice

__________________

"If you kill me, Tartarus, the Dark Hour and your memories of the battles will all disappear. Tomorrow, you'll wake up a normal high-school student. You'll be able to live in peace until the moment of the Fall. But if you let me live, you'll spend every waking moment until that day in fear of your inevitable death. Nyx cannot be defeated…it's useless to fight her."

In Minato's room, the blue haired boy stared at Ryoji who sat on his bed. The scarf wearing teenager was trying desperately to convince Minato to kill him, despite the decision that the S.E.E.S group had already made.

If there was a chance, no matter how slight, that they could somehow win. He would fight, no they would fight together. Right up until the end. That was everyone's reasoning. If your going to die, why not go out fighting?

"Are you still thinking? Or, have you already made up your mind?" Ryoji questioned as he stood up off the bed.

But right now they were all alone, up stairs in Minato's room. If the persona user did kill him and went against everyone's wishes, no one would remember. In fact they would not remember anything about the end of the world and live happily until that time. Chisame and him could be happy together, be normal, until the Fall.

Minato sighed, he knew what he had to do. "No, I wont kill you Ryoji." Minato saw the sadness in his friends eyes before Ryoji directed his gaze to the bedroom floor.

"I guess my words didn't change your mind…there's still some time until midnight." the black haired boy replied sadly as he walked over to the window as the full moon lit up the room, with Minato's grey eyes trained on his form. "I didn't want to have to show you this…but I have no choice." Ryoji's form transformed into the appearance of the fearful persona of the death arcana Thanatos and Minato took a step back in shock at this new form that hovered before him.

"See…? I'm not human." the distorted and slightly echo like voice of Ryoji's new form spoke with deep sadness. "I will bring death to this world until I am finally satiated." both boy's were glad that Chisame wasn't in the room for this.

She had begged to go with them, until she was told by Ryoji himself to stay downstairs. Maybe…Ryoji knew it would come to this, to show Minato his true form. They both wanted to keep the brown haired girl safe. They both loved her, since in a way he was part of Minato. Ryoji didn't want her or any of the others to remember him or what he had to do.

"Do not hesitate to kill me."

Minato listened as the harbinger of the fall once more tried to change the blue haired wild card's mind. Many haunting memories of the Dark Hour flashing through his mind. Yet if it wasn't for all this, would Minato and you be as close? Would he have grown up as much as he had over the past year? Would he have made the friends that he did or walked the same path?

"It's up to you. You're the only one who can make this decision. Now this is your last chance, tell me your answer…"

"Your right I really am the only one who can make this decision…"

Minato knew whatever choice he was about to make on this new years eve, it was going to affect everyone.

* * *


	6. Phone

Do not own The World Ends with You.

I started reading TWEWY manga! XD

Here's your update!

* * *

_________________

Phone

_________________

You slightly tightened your grip on the blue phone in your hand. Was this the reason why he would never let you use his phone?

The wallpaper on the blue phone was of you. It was of you playing Tin Pin against a girl called Eri. You remember it because it was the only time you ever won a match.

But why would Neku have this as his background?

"Hey have you seen my phone?"

* * *


	7. Knock

Do not own Persona 3, Persona fan unite and spread the love!

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

_____________________

Knock

_____________________

Minato woke up to light knocking at his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" the blue haired persona user called.

The knocking ceased "I-It's Chisame c-can I come in?" you spoke quietly incase you awoke the other boys in the dorm.

You sighed in relief when he opened his door and let you in. A light blush came upon your cheeks when you saw Minato cutely yawning. "What's up?"

"W-Well I know I shouldn't be here but…" you mumbled and directed your gaze to the floor. "Well I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep…"

"So you want to stay with me then?" he asked as he got back into his warm bed.

And so that's how you ended up blushing a deep red and sleeping with the leader...who was also blushing.

* * *


	8. Wings

The World Ends with You does not belong to me.

It came to me in a dream! XD

Thank you all for the reviews!

* * *

_______________________

Wings

_______________________

"Nodoka take them off right now!"

You turn and pouted at Neku "Why I like them and their comfy." you wined as Neku glared at the things on your back.

"Nodoka…" the orange haired teen growled out dangerously as he took a step towards you.

With a quick glance back at the strange black graffiti like wings attached to your back, you returned your gaze nervously to the advancing male.

"B-But Neku! Joshua gave them to me as a gift!" you cried out as you took out your new Joshua plush which was also a gift from the silver haired teen.

"Dammit Joshua stop trying to brainwash my girlfriend!" and with that Neku left to go on a Joshua hunt leaving you alone in front of the 104 building, confused.

"Does this mean I have a boyfriend now?"

* * *


	9. Yawn

Do not own Persona 3. (Starts plot to steal the hot guys of Persona)

* * *

_______________________

Yawn

_______________________

"Minato-kun, please s-stop d-d-doing that!"

The blue haired teen raised his head off of the table. "Doing what? Why are you yawning? Sleepy?" he asked sleepily as he stretched.

"I cant help it e-every time you yawn y-you set me off." you tried to speak while yawning which set Minato off once more.

"Your right." Minato responded once he was finished his yawn.

…

"Ahhhh…" you both yawned at the same time and looked at each other for a few moments before chuckling at the strangeness of it.

"Ok I don't think we should suffer alone, right Minato-kun?" you questioned once the laughter and yawns died down.

"Hey guys what up?" asked Junpei as he entered the dorm.

"Welcome back Junpei-kun." you smiled and greeted him.

All you heard from Minato was…nothing?! Both you and Junpei looked at the blue haired persona user only to see him quietly yawning which started a chain reaction of you yawning and then Junpei doing the same loudly.

You glared at Minato who was smiling innocently.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"What's going on?"

* * *


	10. Seat

Do not own anything!!!

This, like the first chapter, could be about any boy! You choose.

* * *

________________

Seat

________________

You walked into the empty classroom slowly as your footsteps rang through out the room. Then you saw it, his seat. The one he sat in almost each day. Slowly you placed your hand on the desktop and traced the dents and chips with your fingertips. It was just like him, imperfect and broken.

A thought came to you as you glanced from the seat to the blackboard. You heisted before boldly you sat at his seat.

"So this is what you were seeing each day…" you whispered as your eyes slightly began to water.

You eyes closed as you blocked everything out, first you began to imagine the many voices of your classmates chattering to each other about trivial things, then the images came to match the voices your mind created. From his seat you could see where you sat in the front row near one of the windows hiding from the teachers view and then you found he had a great view of the school yard, he could see the comings and goings of anyone who entered or left the school.

"I wonder…are you in a better place now?"

* * *


	11. White

The World Ends with You is not mine.

I beat the game and I'm now on Another Day! Kindred Spirits unite! XD

This takes place in Another Day.

**Red**: Shooter

**Blue**: Neku

**Yellow**: Beat

**Black**: Rhyme

**Green**: Shiki

**Pink/Rainbow**: Joshua

* * *

_____________

White

_____________

"So they stole your pins too?!" Shooter exclaimed after his group found you standing in front of the café.

You sighed sadly as you brushed your hair from your face. "Yeah every single one. Including my Ice Queen dammit!"

"Then you gotta join us! We're going to take down the thief's!" Beat shouted with Joshua nodding in agreement "That's right Yellow, we shouldn't let them get away with this."

"Yellow?" you questioned with a tilt of your head while Neku gave you the look of 'please don't ask.'

"Yeah! We're the Kindred Spirits! Now join us on our quest White!" shouted Shooter with enthusiasm.

"W-White?" you stammered as you looked at Neku, who seemed reluctant to tag along. "Like is this a rip off of the Power Rangers?"

"But better, we got style." Joshua stated with his smirk as Shooter stood in the back ground shouting "Got that right Pink! We should get Green to make us outfits!"

"Ok I will!" and somehow the group besides you and Neku began talking about outfits.

"So…how did you get stuck here Neku? You don't seem the type to do this kind of thing." you questioned 'Blue'.

Neku sighed and slightly looked away from you, almost like he was embarrassed. "My pins are the only ones which weren't stolen."

"Ah. Well when I find them forget about tin pin, I'm going to slam their faces into the ground!" you told the orange haired boy.

"How…how on earth can you say that with such a bright smile?!"

So much for white's innocence…


	12. Video

Do not own Persona 3.

Minato, you learn the strangest things about the people closet to you when they are secretly filmed in their bedrooms.

* * *

_________________

Video

_________________

**1 new recording, taken on the 8/7/09. Want to watch?**

**Yes**

**No**

Minato clicked on the yes option and waited to see what was on the control panel. It took a few moments to realize that this time, the recording had taken place in Chisame's room.

_You sat on your bed clad in nothing but a white bra and black panties. You were watching a romance anime._

"_Why cant it be like that in real life?" you sighed as you began to hug one of the teddies in the room. "The girl almost always gets the guy they like at the end!"_

_You watched as the couple on the t.v kiss each other. "Why cant I be brave like that? Sure I can take down shadows but tell him that I like him more than a friend…damn I'm hopeless, maybe more so then Akihiko-sempai!"_

"_Besides there are others that like him…should I even try? And what if he rejected me it would make things so tense between us. What would I even say anyway? Hey hot stud want to go to the movies with me? Feh yeah right."_

_Someone began to knock on the door. So you hastily threw on a t-shirt and pants. "Yeah?"_

"_Hey Chisame-chan, me and Minato-kun are going to the movies. Want to come?" shouted Junpei from the other side._

"_Sure, I'll be out in a minute!"_

**Recording end. No new recordings left.**

* * *


	13. Rejection

Do not own The World Ends with You. I have a copy of the game though.

This takes place before Neku ended up in the Reapers game. This is somewhat from Neku's point of view.

This has only gotten as far as it had because of those who reviewed this!

* * *

____________

Rejection

____________

"Hey N-Neku."

Neku watched as a girl his age held out a white envelope to him. He vaguely remembered her as Nodoka Ayase from his homeroom.

"P-Please take this!" she spoke nervously with a dark blush as waited for him to take the letter.

"Don't bother."

Nodoka's eyes widened in shock as the orange haired boy began to walk away from her. She felt her heart speed up and bit her lip.

"I'm not interested Nodoka."

Nodoka watched Neku walk away leaving her frozen in the hallway. At the back of her mind despite the pain she felt of her first rejection, she realized Neku remembered her name. He never remembered anyone's name from class because he never cared to.

Three days later Neku Sakuraba was murdered in front of the CAT mural.

* * *


	14. Hotel

I wish to thank all who have reviewed so far! Without you guys this would not be updated!

I do not own the epicness known as Persona 3.

This takes place in the hotel when you are looking to fight the full moon shadow of the Lovers arcana. You replace Yukari in the party. I hope I did ok from someone who has no romantic experience. (sweat drop) Yeah I blame my father…for that.

* * *

___________________

Hotel

___________________

When Minato came to and his head felt foggy. The blue haired boy looked around the inside of the hotel room from his seat on the silk covered bed.

'Why cant I remember why I am here? What was I…?' Minato tried to remember what he had to do.

It felt like Minato had something important to do…

The blue haired persona user vaguely heard some noise coming from the hotel's bathroom. He couldn't pinpoint just what it was at the moment. It was then he realized his body would not move from its place on the bed.

'_Embrace your desire…'_

A sharp headache began to make Minato's head throb in pain. He tried to shake it off.

'_I am the voice of your inner self…enjoy the moment…' _spoke the voice inside his head. _'That which cannot be felt is merely a dream… The present is all we have.'_

"That's not true…" Minato whispered out loud but the voice inside his head continued its persuasion on the confused teen. _'The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication…' _

Minato stared at the hotel's carpet floor.

'_Let your desire free you from your shackles… Such is my wish…'_

"I cant give in…" Minato spoke steeling his resolve.

'_Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway to bliss'_

The noises in the bathroom seemed to have died down a little but the school uniform wearing boy paid no heed as the voice still would not stop._ 'You cannot deny your instincts… Embrace your desire…'_

"Now's not the time." Minato's mind had finally cleared up enough to stand up.

He had regained control of his body but before he could take a step forward the door to the bathroom opened. His grey eyes widened and he could feel his face growing hot at the site You walked over to him clad in nothing but a loosely tied white hotel robe that was way too large for you and cheep plain black bra and panties, he also barely noted the black high heels you was wearing. This is the second time he had seen you in your undergarments, the first was in that recording he found.

"Minato…" you purred gently as you caressed his flushed cheek.

He was so lost in thought he didn't even realized you were right in front of him! Also was it just him or were your eye's duller then usual?

"C-Chisame-chan? What are you-"

You took him by surprise when you placed your lips against his hungrily. He knew something was up but he couldn't help but kiss you back when you pressed your scantly clad body against his. Minato could help but blush and moan slightly at the contact. You began to trail your hands down his clothed chest and tighten your hold when he lightly bit your lip making you gasp.

This wasn't like you!

"_Minato-kun? Chisame-chan! Please say something, anything!"_ wasn't that Fuuka's voice?

Minato stopped when you froze up and tensed. You shyly pulled back from him and your eyes locked with his. They seemed clearer now.

"M-Minato-kun?!" you gasped in embarrassment your face turned a deep crimson. "W-What on earth…" you cut yourself off when you caught a look of what you were wearing.

A scream caught in your throat and you shoved him back on the bed as you ran back into the bathroom while tripping on your high heels every few steps. It seemed your thoughts were being manipulated as well…

"_Oh, I can finally reach you!" _Fuuka's eco like voice spoke relived. _" Can you two hear me?"_

"I hear you." Minato replied as he got off of the bed once more.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner." _she apologise. "_The Shadow was interfering with your thoughts…and you all got separated. The enemy is still in the same room. Please regroup and hurry there. Did you hear that Chisame-chan?" _your fellow S.E.E.S member asked as she couldn't hear a reply from you.

"Y-Yeah I did…I heard you Fuuka-chan." you strutted nervously from the bathroom, where Minato presumed you were redressing yourself quickly.

"_Did…something happen?"_

"…."

"_Chisame-chan? Minato-kun?"_

"Nope nothing at all!!" both you and Minato reported quickly to her as you walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in your school uniform.

'That Shadow…that thing is going to pay! I'm going to slaughter it!' you shouted in your mind, you will not let that thing get away with this. First you were forced to go into a smut hotel and now it almost made you and Minato…

You tried to avoid eye contact with Minato as you headed to the door.

"Um…please don't tell anyone what almost-I mean just happened. Let's just…forget about it…" you spoke nervously to break the awkward silence, while in your mind you were already planning the painful destruction of the Shadow.

"R-Right." The navy haired boy agreed dumbly as you walked out into the corridor with your weapon in hand. Minato could practically feel the bloodlust coming from you.

"Eh?"

At the moment Minato was thankful that you avoided looking at his face. He gingerly touched his face.

"Why is my nose bleeding?"

* * *


	15. Pin

Do not own The World Ends with You.

* * *

_____________

Pin

_____________

"Here."

Neku stared at the pin you placed in in hand. It wasn't brought in a shop or powerful in battle. You made it at home, used your own designs and colours.

"You like them right? You have tons of them…"

Neku took the pin and placed it on his yellow wristband. He gave you a small smile.

"Thanks."

* * *


	16. Welcome

Do not own Persona 3.

For some reason my Persona drabbles seem to be longer then my TWEWY ones…O_O

* * *

_______________

Welcome

_______________

"Hey who's that?" Junpei asked as he looked the girl in front of them up and down.

"Hello my names Izumi Chisame, I hope to be of some help to you all." you spoke politely as you bowed to the rest of the S.E.E.S dorm members in respect.

"Y-You don't mean!" Yukari stuttered with her brown eyes wide, while their upperclassmen nodded in conformation

"Izumi is also a persona user." Mitsuru stated. "She's in the same year as you guys."

Minato slightly remembered seeing you in the hallways at school or at the bookstore owned by the nice old couple. He never talked to you before, just seen you around. To think you would be joining them in battle. The navy haired boy was curious to what you could do.

"Chisame will of course be moving into the dorm. So be nice to her alright." Akihiko spoke as he placed his hand on your shoulder.

"Welcome to the S.E.E.S Chisame-chan." Minato greeted the new member with a small smile to which your responded with a shy thank you.

"Yes this team is filling up with hot babes!" Junpei celebrated like a idiot which everyone else sent him a reproachful look. "Shut up Stupei."

* * *


	17. Cat

Do not own The World Ends with You. I did own a cool mug with a Neku picture on it but someone broke it. (Glares at mother)

* * *

_____________

Cat

_____________

Almost everyday for three weeks Neku had been ignored by you, for what people may ask, for a sketch pad. Yes he was losing to a drawing pad. Neku didn't even want to think about how much his pride was hurt. It didn't take much longer for the orange haired player to snap.

"Dammit, Nodoka what the hell are you doing!?"

Yeah that caused you to finally pay attention to him. "Hey Neku, what's up?"

"What's…up? That's all you have to say?! What the hell are you drawing?" You blushed and glanced down at the sketch pad nervously before handing it over to him.

As he looked at the pages Neku saw drawings of anime characters and graffiti.

"W-Well I saw how much you liked CAT's works especially the one at Udagawa a-and well I kind of got…jealous. H-Hey don't give me that look Sakuraba! So I decided to practice more with my work and Mr. H said I had talent…well what do you think?" You looked down at the ground nervously.

"You got jealous…of art work?"

"S-Shut up Phones!"

There was no way now that you were going to tell Neku that Hanekoma was the one to teach you the basics.

* * *


	18. Dog

Do not own Persona 3.

This didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. Persona fan's unite!

* * *

________________

Dog

________________

"Your taking Koromaru for a walk right? Can I come with?"

"Sure."

The white dog ran around playing and barking at the shrine grounds. You and Minato walked around slowly while keeping an eye on Koromaru and talking on random things. The evening was warm with a light breeze.

"Hey Minato-kun…don't ever leave ok?"

Minato quickly turned to face you in confusion. "What brought that on?"

You quickly looked at your shoes. "I-I'm not quite sure myself but I feel like I need to hear your answer."

"Why would I leave?" The blue haired teen questioned and you laughed at your own stupidity. "Your right Minato-kun, just ignore it."

He raised an eyebrow but left it at that. If you didn't want to talk who was he to pressure you?

Neither of you noticed Koromaru running at Minato and knocking the student into you. So the next thing you knew you were on the ground with his lips against yours. Both of your eyes were wide in shock and no one dared blink or move a muscle besides the white furred beast, who was wagging his tail and looking pleased with himself.

When Minato realised what had just happened he quickly jumped off of you and helped you up.

"How do we always end up in these situations? Bad Koro-chan!" You were blushing a deep red and so was Minato.

Minato looked into your eyes and took a deep breath. Before you could ask what was wrong he kissed you again. This was nothing like the two accidental kiss's you had shared before. This one was soft and he took his time with it but before you knew it, it was all over.

"…I didn't want everything to be an accident with you."

Koromaru barked to himself and preened. Sometime's that dog was too smart for his own good.

* * *


	19. Tips

Do not own The World Ends with You.

Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

_________________

Tips

_________________

"Shiki…what is this?"

Your friend giggled as you opened your present. "Oh come on you need it! Beat gave the same thing to Neku today!"

"Beat is going to be kicked…" You sighed and crossed your arms. "And Rhymes about to become a lonely child."

_16 Tips For French Kissing! Impress your loved ones with naughty techniques!_

"Yeah he's dead."

* * *


	20. Gun

Do not own Persona 3.

Man I hate that Takaya aka wannabe hippy Jesus.

* * *

_________________

Gun

_________________

**BANG!**

A pain filled gasp left your lips as you were sent crashing into the wall by the force of the shot. Hesitantly you looked at your shoulder and tears started to fall from your eyes. Blood, your crimson red blood, started to stain your shirt.

"So your not going to say anything then?"

Your body began to shake and sobs left your mouth. As your vision became blurred all you could see was the man's light gray hair and yellow orbs. Your mind began to black out with the pain.

You didn't want to end up like Shinjiro-senpai.

Takaya sighed and placed his weapon back inside his pants as he began to walk away from you leaving you dieing in the alleyway. You didn't notice. You didn't care. You didn't know how just long you laid there, under the strange coloured moon, bleeding.

All you cared about is if you survived this, that Strega bastard was going to get the beat down of his life.

* * *


	21. Ring

Do not own The World Ends with You.

This is short and OCC. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

_________________

Ring

_________________

"Marry me Nodoka."

"Neku your asking me to marry you with a mood ring!"

"Is that a no?"

* * *


	22. Control

Do not own Persona 3. But I am watching Persona 4 on Youtube!

I'm slightly working on Yosuke drabbles and maybe other Persona drabbles. Let me know if you want them posted up here.

* * *

________________

Control

________________

"Hey Minato-kun do you ever feel that there is a greater force out there?" You questioned the blue haired persona user.

"Why do you ask that?" Minato sighed wondering what brought this on.

"Do you think we were made just for entertainment for the so called higher power? Could we just be pawns in some great game and our choices are chosen for us? Is free will just an illusion and our fate has already been chosen?!"

Everyone in the room just gave you strange look. It was quite for sometime before someone broke the ice.

"I doubt it." Ken answered as he drank his milk.

"Heh, since when did you become so philosophical Chisame-chan?" Junpei joked from his place at the table.

You sighed. "Your right, never thought I would say that, maybe I'm just thinking on things too much."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Will you…**_

_**Eat dinner?**_

_**Read a book?**_

_**Spend time with one of the group?**_

_**Minato began eating dinner at the table.**_

_**Courage went up.**_

_**You feel like you will all become closer soon.**_

* * *

_**___________________**_

_**ToonyTwilight's Corner.**_

_**___________________**_

In a dark and small bedroom a sad attempt at evil laughter was heard.

"Yes my cute little emo puppet do my bidding! I control your every movement!" Glasses gleamed with the light of the t.v screen.

"Tara what the hell are you doing?!"

"Nothing Dad!"

"I heard laughter, are you messing with the forces of darkness again?"

"No Dad…" Mumble. "Not yet anyway."

"What was that?"

"Um I'm just playing a game, go back to sleep."

_________________

**_ToonyTwilight's Corner End._**

_________________

* * *


	23. Not what it looks like

Do not own The World Ends with You.

* * *

________________

Not what it looks like

_________________

"S-Shiki, its not what it looks like!"

"I cant believe its you doing this Nodoka!"

"I-I know its wrong but I cant help myself!"

"Still, I cant believe you're the one who's writing yoai romance with Neku and Joshua together, couple together!"

"…You want to read the next chapter, don't you Shiki."

"…"

"…"

"Hell yeah."

* * *


	24. Game

Do not own Persona 3.

* * *

__________

Game

__________

Minato stared down the large shadow as he clutched his sword in his hands he had to wonder, when did his life become some twisted video game?

And if so…is this game one he can win?

* * *


	25. Cliche

Do not own anything.

Last chapter for MP3 Boys!

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Frederick Saunders: **My heart to you is given: Oh, do give yours to me; We'll lock them up together,And throw away the key.

* * *

____________

Cliché

____________

**cliché**

**cliché [kl shay]**

**(plural clichés)**

**1. overused expression: a phrase or word that has lost its original effectiveness or power from overuse**

**2. overused idea: an overused activity or notion**

That was one thing you never thought you would describe him as. He was always the quite one and never showed much affection to you in public, he was still kind of shy about that type of thing, you think. Yet he surprised you one day, Valentines Day no less with tons of them.

First was a plain red card, he knew how much you despised pink, which said: _My heart to you is given:Oh, do give yours to me;We'll lock them up together,And throw away the key._

Then you received a dozen rose's and one fake one with the card: _I will love you until the last one dies_.

And that night he came to you all dressed up and said _"If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand."_

He blinked when you poked him in the head and smiled. _"Don't be so cliché, its cute but not you." _

* * *


End file.
